


That stupid face

by Coldrainbow



Series: Oneshot requests [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow
Summary: Reader has always been in love with Bucky but of course he doesn't know, it would make the missions awkward.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Oneshot requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	That stupid face

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made in my previous post, I hope you enjoy it. The gender of the reader is not specified.  
> If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading 💕

You have been in love with James Barnes since the first time you visited the Captain America museum in highschool. You remember hearing the guide tell Steve Rogers and his friend story while you were looking at Bucky’s picture with a stupid expression in your face, that made your classmates laughed.

Later, you joined SHIELD and working with Natasha and Clint opened you the doors for you to become an Avenger. You have been an avenger for many years now, you are friends with everyone in the group, especially Nat, Steve and the beautiful Bucky Barnes. Of course he doesn't know how much you admire him, it would make the missions awkward, but not more awkward than the first time you two met.

You just got to the Avengers Tower after a mission. Steve was in the common room with another man you didn’t recognise until he turned around. It was Bucky.   
He looked at you with a friendly smile, extended his metal arm at you while Steve was introducing both of you. You just stood still there, making that stupid face while looking at his beautiful eyes. You were probably melting until Steve snapped his fingers in front of your face asking if you were okay.

“Yeah, sorry” you extended your hand embarrassed to shake Bucky's “nice to meet you”.

“You too - Bucky replied, keeping his eyes on yours. 

The flashback stopped when Natasha called your name, bringing you back to the present. You were in one of Stark’s parties that you didn't enjoy but couldn’t skip.

“You look so pretty” Nat said.

“You too, Nat. Is that to impress the Captain?” you said with sarcasm.

“Is that to impress the soldier” she replied following your game. You throw her a glance. “Parties were created so people have fun, you should try it.” She took her drink and went directly to the dance floor. 

You were getting bored so you went to the terrace of the tower. It was a lovely night and the rain just made it more beautiful. You stayed out in the rain long enough for Bucky to notice.

“It's raining, are you okay?” he said worried.

“Yeah, too many people” you answered.

“I know“ he took off his jacket to put it on your shoulders.

The moon was low in the sky, the wind hated you and it made you lean in to Bucky slightly. You looked up at him and he smiled at you.

“You are doing the face again” he said and you pretended you didn't hear him.

Quickly both of you kept looking at the beautiful sight from the tower though the rain.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” you whispered, trying to change the subject.

“It really is” Bucky murmured as his eyes turned to face you.

Your heart was beating way too fast when Bucky put his hand in your chin.

“I’d really like to kiss it” he said.

You approached him while your lips touched his, his hand moving across your cheek, your bottom lip caught between both of his and water poured while the two of you kissed. 

“As much I would like to keep kissing you under the rain like in a movie in the 40s” he said finally pulling back “I don't want you to freeze like Steve”.

“Let's get inside” you said laughing.


End file.
